Stuck With You
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane's behavior gets worse at school. Getting into a lot of trouble with her principle and falling out with her Mom she get's sent to behavior school where she meets, her room mate, host. Will they get along, will they fall in love, will they hate eachother. Rated T for language. RIZZLES
1. getting Kicked out

_**Hello everyone, I hope you liked my previous story I've just finished Music In The Name Of Love. If you haven't read it check it out. So this story would've being published sooner but I was stuck for what name to use and in the end I decided to used Stuck With You. I hope you like this story. Of what I know no-one has done this story line so I'm quite impressed with my self :D Feel free to check out my other stories and enjoy the first chapter :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

July 15th 2012:

"Yo Rizzoli, got ya self a girlfriend yet" Danny shouted swaggering up to her and Frost with his hands in his pockets

"Shove of Dan, go mess with someone who's worth it" Jane said turning to leave

"Woah wait up Rizzoli, you are worth it...ya know if girl don't work out I'm here for you" Danny said smirking

"You bastard leave Jane alone" Frost shouted violently

"Woah Frost leave it it's fine" Jane said holding Frost back

"Frost's getting feisty, Rizzoli, I hear you've got an hour after school detention from now till summer, what up. behavior issues"

"I'll give you fucking behavior issues" Jane raised her voice walking towards Danny, she grabbed hold of his jacket and shoved him up against a teachers car. Punching him across the face she then kicked him in the knee and kneed him in the balls.

"Stay the heck away" Jane said walking away

"RIZZOLI IN MY OFFICE NOW" Cavanaugh shouted from the double doors of the school

"F'fucks sake, Frost wait for me" Jane said walking of

"Will do"

"AND DANNY GET TO THE SCHOOL NURSE NOW, RIZZOLI HURRY UP"

A minute later Jane was sat in the principles office for the twentieth time that year

"Jane I am sick and tired of your behavior this year. To be honest it's being worse than last year, you were cheeky last year and now you're in 11th grade I don't know what the hell has happened to you, you're seventeen you're a junior grow up." Cavanaugh said abruptly

"You don't know what the hell has being going on this past year so who's you to judge me" Jane said getting angry

"I'm your principle you do as I say as you're under my school roof have I made that clear"

"How much clearer can you get" Jane questioned with a smirk

"Right get out of my office now, after lunch you have double science you better behave Rizzoli" Cavanaugh said standing up

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time" Jane answered standing up, rolling her eyes and leaving slamming the door behind her

* * *

After lunch Jane and Frost were in science sat at the back in the corner not really listening to what Mr Pike was actually saying. When he finished they grabbed the bunsen burner, matches and paper. Setting it up they lit the bunsen burner.

"Hey, Joe what we gotta do" Jane asked leaning forwards

"What's it to you you never do it anyway"

"Joe"

"Ok ok fine, we have to create magnesium-oxide"

Jane turned back to Frost "Fuck that" Frost laughed and joined Jane with burning, pencils, paper and a rubber

"What is that smell coming from the back...Rizzoli" Mr Pike walked towards Jane and Frost who were burning the rubber and stank out the room. Unluckily for Jane she was the one holding it with clampers.

"Cavanaugh's office now"

Jane and Frost stood up and headed to the principles office, Heading inside they took a seat.

* * *

After a ten minute lecture from their principle they headed back to science and were put on written work. A week past and Jane wasn't getting any better, truth be told neither was Frost. He had got in to a fight, answered nearly all his teachers back and was getting into nearly as much trouble as Jane. Walking in though the front door with both her headphones in Jane headed straight up stairs, slipping her shoes of and turning her Ipod off, Angela quickly shouted her.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOT" Angela shouted from the kitchen

"Oh god what now" Running down the stairs Jane walked through the living room

"You're in shit" Frankie said

"Oh push of"

And headed into the kitchen where Angela was stood with a hand on her hip looking angry.

"Hey Ma" Jane smiled

"Don't 'Hey Ma' Me Jane Rizzoli" Angela shouted

Jane's smile soon faded "Erm what have I done now"

"What do you mean what have you done now, I got another call form your principle today about your behavior young lady. He's sending you to behavior school"

"WHAT!"

"Don't shout Jane, it's to sort you and your life out...and straighten you up abit"

"Straighten me up abit? Ma ya can't pray away the gay. Frankie, Tommy and Pop were ok with it, the only reason why Pop left you was because you weren't, I've had enough of how you're trying to run my life, I'm seventeen Ma. Eighteen soon then I can finally do what I want I'll actually be happy for the first time this year" Jane shouted angrily a tear escaping.

"Frost is being sent with you. You leave after summer holidays, August 15th. A coach is picking you up from Boston Cambridge University at nine o'clock that morning. Until then you're not staying in this house" Angela concluded heading back to cooking

"Well where am I supposed to stay, I'm not just going to leave Frankie and Tommy Ma!"

"You can go stay with Frost, his Mother already sad it's ok, you're lucky she isn't strict like me. You move tomorrow, so you might want to start packing Jane"

With one more tear escaping Jane wiped it away and headed back up to her room. Slamming her door shut she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_** Let me know what you think, carry on? Please review hope you liked it :D**_


	2. Welcome to LA

**_Wow, thanks guy for all the story favorites and followers. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :D_ **

* * *

Chapter 2

The holidays soon came to an end. Jane and Frost had arrived at BCU that morning and had got on the bus taking a seat at the back by themselves.

"This is going to be the worst year of our lives" Jane moaned

"Well we've got a four hour drive to NYC airport then a five hour flight to LA" Frost concluded

"Yeah, the flight and going to LA is the good part to be honest. Frost ya don't think there will be any hot girls here do ya that ya know, are gay" Jane asked with a smirk and Frost laughed

"We're going to LA not San Francisco Jane"

"There's gay people in LA Frost gees. I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Frost said gabbing a chocolate bar and passing it to Jane

"Cheers"

* * *

Six hours later they were all on the plane on their way to LA.

"I'm going sleep wake me up when we get there" Jane said closing her eyes

"Will do" Frost answered

Just over three hours later Frost woke Jane up and the plane landed in LA. Getting of the plane they all grabbed there bags and headed onto the coach to take them to Los Angeles Behavior School.

"Wow, it's massive here Frost" Jane said getting of the coach and looking around

"I know, hey c'mon lets get into the hall"

"Ok" Jane followed Frost into the large building. Heading into the hall they took a seat on the floor.

"Blimey there must be about 2000 kids here already" Frost said

"Yeah I know, as long as I don't have to share a room it'll all be alright"

"Erm Jane. I read up on it, we have to share" Frost smirked

"Ok geod, well she best not, one, stink two, be a neat geek, three, be ugly or fat and four well she best not be fucking annoying"

They were soon silenced by who they presumed was the principle of the school.

"Hello everybody and welcome to this years class. You will all be given a roommate who will be your host for the year. They will show you around, teach you the rules and make sure you behave and attend all classes. If you do not follow by the rules you will be put in detention for a week after classes until dinner and then you will go back to your dorm. If you are to break the rules more than three times you will be put in a dorm by yourself, with a concrete slab with a thin mattress on, one toilet and one sink. One major rule here is no swearing and no fighting" Korsak shouted out so everyone could hear

"That's two major rules not one" Jane shouted which caused a few people to laugh. Korsak looked over at her direction.

"And there will be no shouting out thank you Miss Rizzoli. Lucky for you, you have the best mentor here."

"Oh yeah who will that be. You, no thanks"

"Miss Rizzoli please may you be quiet. Now, it's two PM year groups will be split up, put in to the separate classes and then introduced to there host."

Half an hour later twelve grade were split up into there classes. Jane and Frost were pleased to know they were in each others along with one other person from there school and everyone else was from NYC, California and LA itself.

"Now I will read out your name and send you to who your mentor is" Jane rolled her eyes

"Will they make up their mind if they want to call them mentors or hosts" Jane spoke to Frost

"Jane their basically the same just some people say other things" Frost concluded

"Yeah yeah I know"

At the front of the smaller hall Sister Winifred Callaghan was speaking to Maura Isles.

"Maura I'm sorry you are being put with the worst girl in the year group this year"

"It's fine, Principle Korsak said I was the best and that it's a good thing I'm being placed with Miss Rizzoli" Maura spoke

"Ok"

Ten minutes later Sister Winifred Callaghan was down to the finale students

"Ok, now oh well well well, Miss Jane Rizzoli. You will be placed with the best, Maura Isles" She said turning her head to look at Maura where Jane followed her gaze

"Wow, she gorgeous" Jane whispered to Frost

"I know you're lucky. I'm stuck with Duncan James three years above us. Remember him went to ours"

"Yeah I remem, unlucky Bro"

* * *

It soon came five o'clock and everyone was sent to there dorm rooms with there hosts after being shown around.

"This is tiny" Jane complained to Maura

"Would you like to sleep in the cold slab room" Maura asked

"No, but when they said dorm I thought they meant a proper big dorm not a room that's the same size as my bedroom at my Ma's but this has two beds in. Well it's better than nothing." Jane said chucking her large suitcase on her bed along with her rucksack

"There's five other room on this floor, we share a bathroom with them"

"I have to share a bathroom with five other people"

"Not five, ten Jane us mentors share them with you. Don't worry, they're quite big, there's fifthteen showers, ten sinks, and ten toilets. They get cleaned every night"

"Well that's alright then" Jane laughed and Maura smiled

"But you lot take it in turns to clean them"

"WHAT" Jane shouted making Maura jump "Sorry"

"It's part of behavior school Jane, I didn't ask you to come here. You were sent here because of your behavior, and everything else. Your old principle might not have being told what had gone on..."

"He din't know" Jane cut her of

"But, Korsak and I do. Your mother told us, and then we got a call from your father. I've being told to go easy on you but it doesn't mean I'm not going to make sure you're in tact." Maura said with a slight smile which Jane returned

"Thanks, did Ma also tell you what she said to me before she kicked me out at beginning of the holidays" Jane said taking a seat on her bed

"Your mother kicked you out" Maura asked sitting next to her

"Yeah, I had to move in with my best mate Frost. She said hopefully it'll straighten me up a bit...if ya get what I mean" Jane said looking at Maura

"Yeah I do, I'm sorry about that"

"Let's just say I don't think you'll like sharing with me for a year"  
"Why not"

"I'm not the tidiest of people, and you seem neat and well treated and taught etc."

"Well as long as you don't annoy me"

"Can't promise you that, this is gonna be one hell of a long year"

"Hurry up and get unpacked, dinner is in an hour Jane"

"K"

Maura walked over to her desk and got on with work whilst Jane unpacked

"Maura"

"Umm"

"How old are you"

"19, Why how old are you"

"18, I'm legal"

"Good for you, I'm a virgin"

"Good thought I was the only one"

"Nope, Jane stop talking to me I'm trying to work"

"Sorry"

Turning around Jane sorted her side of the room out and when she was done her and Maura headed down to the main hall for dinner.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter guys please review and let me know :D **_


	3. Really?

**_Thanks for the reviews, and even more followers/favorites very much appreciated guys. Hope you like this chapter :D and everyone on the East coast stay safe!_ **

* * *

Chapter 3

After dinner which Jane was fortunate enough to sit next to Frost, Jane and Maura headed back up to their room. Shutting the door behind them Jane sat on her bed and pulled out her phone.

"Jane how have you got your phone, everyone has them taken off them on their first day" Maura asked pulling hers out aswell

"You have yours and most people managed to keep their's" Jane said shrugging her shoulders

"Yes but we're aloud ours and we're aloud out till eleven you have to be in at nine"

"That sucks, hey fancy sneaking me out sometime Maur"

"Erm, no. I never go out"  
"What"

"What, I don't I'm not the going out type"

"Wow, you're so not my type off person I'd get on with" Jane said sighing

"You're not mine either" Maura replied quickly  
"Excuse me" Jane said standing up walking over to Maura

"What, you said it first I was just returning the truth. And you're not you really aren't Jane. You're a tomboy, I'm more fem, you stick up for others, and yourself, you put others before you I don't I'm shy, quiet clever.."

"So I'm not clever!" Jane almost shouted  
"No Jane, I never said that. Please do not get in my face I really don't like it" Jane took another step forwards "Jane" Then another so there feet were touching.

"Really" Jane asked tilting her head to one side.  
"Jane, move" Maura said her breathing increasing

"What's matter, your breathing is picking up why don't you move"  
I can't in case you haven't noticed a step back and I'll fall on my bed Jane" Maura said her eyes looking angry

Jane laughed then stepped back. "I dunno what it is about you Maura, you...you seem different y'know" Jane said taking a seat at her desk

"In which way" Maura asked  
"I dunno, you just do...you keep everything so clean and tidy."

"Yeh it's easier to find things and then there's no tripping hazard"  
"Well I find everything easier when it'd out and about. If the room seems messy to you...don't worry it's not it's just that I'm not used to sharing a room and you keep things so tidy you wouldn't be used to one thing on the floor, not even my shoes" Jane said slipping her trainers of so they landed in the middle of the shared room.

"Very funny, no pick them up"  
"You don't want them there you pick them up" Jane answered back

"There your trainers! I'm done with you. Classes start next Monday in case you were wondering" Maura announced taking a seat at her desk

"Good, whole week free"  
"Not, really, you have daytime chores to do until then and when classes start you'll only do the evening ones" Maura said turning her head to look at Jane.

"How long are the chores roughly" Jane asked laying down  
"Two hours now, and hour starting next week. Then you'll have homework" Maura answered

"HOMEWORK!"

"Yes, why is that such a shock to you" Maura asked

"No reason"

* * *

Two days later Jane and Maura weren't getting on any better. Jane found out Maura had enemy's here and of which four of them always bitched about her. Jane admitted to Frost, Maura and a couple of mates she made that she doesn't like her and she hates her. But deep down Jane felt bad for Maura , she really cared for her but didn't want to show it because she had always seen it as a sign of weakness, to love and care for someone. Sighing Jane climbed of her bed and walked outside her's and Maura room where she heard shouting.

Noticing it was Maura having an argument with Beth Jane decided to join them. Walking up to them just as she slapped Maura Jane literally leaped to Maura's side.

"Oi, bitch don't hit Maura alright" Jane shouted frustrated

"And ho the fuck are you"  
"Jane Rizzoli, 12th grader"

Beth laughed "Wow, you're only what eighteen and I'm twenty two so back off!"

"You're twenty two? You should know a bit better then shouldn't you not?" Jane shouted stepping forwards

"Jane don't"  
"No, Maura. She's three years older than you and she's just hit you I ain't gonna let her get away with that. What were you arguing about anyway"

"Look Jane stay out you wanna mes with me then you have problems, back off sket. As for Maura here, she's just a total bitch never watches where's she going bloody whore stoll my boyfriend slept with him..."

She got cut of by Jane throwing a powerful punch at her. "I'm suppose to believe Maura slept with your ex...she's a virgin" Jane said rubbing Maura's shoulder. "C'mon"

Jane guided Maura back into there room.

"Your cheek ok Maur" Jane asked

"Huh? Oh right yeah it's fine. Jane, you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have, if she reports you, you wi.."

"I'll what Maura! Get put in the cold room, well I don't really care ok. Anything to get away form chores and you!"  
Jane, what is your problem, stop flipping you attitude from nice to horrible, to nice back to horrible. It's confusing and isn't fair. It's not my fault you got sent here. It's not my fault if you hate sharing a room or don't like getting on with me but do not take it out on me" Maura shouted sitting on her bed

"Well you know I didn't want to get sent here. OK I can't help it if I take my anger out on someone. No-one knows what happened at the beginning of 11th grade only Frost does! It got put through courts but no-one believed me, not even my own mother Maura. Only my dad and two brothers only just believed me. Frost is the only one who has actually being helping em the past years! He's the only one I trust." Jane shouted a tear escaping

"Then tell me what happened" Maura said calmly

"I can't"  
"Why"

"Because I can't ok Maura!"

* * *

It was soon Saturday. Jane and had just finished getting washed and dressed when there was a knock at the door. Opening up there stood principle Korsak.

"Jane Rizzoli, with me. Your being taken to the single room. Grab some cloths now and I'll escort you down" Korsak spoke firmly

"What am I being taken down for" Jane asked not moving

"Punching Beth and using foul language"

"She started it, she was shouting at Maura and slapped her so I stood in and stuck up with for her"

"Now Rizzoli!"

Jane sighed grabbing a bag ans shoving some cloths in it she headed down with Korsak, passing Maura on the way down.

* * *

It was soon Monday and Jane was aloud out on Tuesday and in classes on Wednesday. Flushing the toilet Jane walked over to her bed and sat down when there was a knock at the door and in came Maura.

"What're you doing here" Jane asked

"Frost wanted me to give you this, he said it's your favorite " Maura answered handing her the chocolate

"Thanks, you didn't answer my question"

"I did, just not from my perspective. I came to see how you are"

"Why, last time we spoke you made it pretty clear you hated me and that I stay in here the whole year or get transferred dorms"

"Yes, I know what I said Jane and I'm sorry. I erm, I was cleaning up"

"WHAT"

"Jane chill, I didn't touch any of your things, except one, your chair was in the middle of the room after you pushed it at me. It had you diary on it and it fell of whilst i moved the chair. It fell open on the back page"

Jane looked down "Maura"

"No Jane listen, I read what you put in there. It's touching, I'm sorry for what happened, that bastard should have gone to prison for hurting you like that"

"Maura you don't have to put it nicely he raped me. Ma thinks that's the only reason I'm gay and that I only trust Frost"

"I know, that was in there also, I know I shouldn't have gone snooping, I'm sorry. But I found something else aswell. You don't actually hate me, you really like me"

"Yeah I do, but I don't know if I have your full trust yet. After everything that happened I've barley had anyone's as ya know. And your straight so what difference does that paragraph make Maura" Jane said bringing her knees up to her chest as Maura took a seat next to her.

"What makes you think I'm straight Jane" At this she laughed

"C'mon Maura it's obvious"

"Really. Jane I really like you ok, but I can't have a relationship with you because it against school rules."

"I don't do relationships Maur" Jane said releasing her legs and turning to face Maura

"Of coarse you don't"

"You should go" Jane said

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow"  
Jane walked Maura over to the hard wooden door, turning around Maura smiled at Jane. "Sleep well" Leaning forwards she went to kiss Jane on the cheek at the same time Jane had turned her head to shut the door and walk back to her bed. Both caught of side, Jane leaned into Maura before pulling away.

"Bye Maura"

"Bye Jane"

* * *

_**Ok wasn't he keanist on this chapter but REVIEW and let me know what you think! Sorry if you think this is where Jane and Maura confess there love...and I'm not gonna skip Jane's emotional side of what happened Jane and Maura argue abit more but Maura ends up comforting Jane alot in the middle of the night when something happens. REVIEW PLEASE GUYS :D**_


	4. Nightmares

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for slow updates guys...**_

* * *

Chapter 4

A week later Jane had got away with beating Beth up for having another go and slapping Maura again. Jane had, had two nightmares but nothing too serious. It was Saturday morning and Jane was sat on her bed on her laptop.

"Jane, please can you do your homework this time. I can help you if you like."

"Maura...please don't you know I hate doing homework I aint gonna do it." Jane sighed

"I'll help you, c'mon. Come sit next to me and I'll help you it's what I'm here for." Maura said pulling the chair out for Jane

Glaring at Maura, Jane reluctantly stood up and walked over with her maths and science homework.  
"Which do you want to do first" Maura asked

"Science, whilst you still want to help me as it's my worst subject" Jane answered

"Ok then"

An hour later Jane leaned back in her chair with relief of finally finishing her homework. "Was that really that hard Jane" Maura questioned standing up and grabbing a bottle of water out of their fridge  
"Yes, it really was Maura"

* * *

That night Maur was woken up by Jane at one in the morning. Looking over at her Jane was sweating, crying and kept on tossing and turning. Standing up she walked over to her. Sitting on the bed she tried calming her down.

"No, no stop..stop!" Jane kept on shouting in her sleep

"Jane..Jane..Jane, shush it's ok Jane it's me Maura Jane shush wake up Jane" Maur spoke calmly

Suddenly Jane shot up, breathing heavy she tried calming herself down.

"Jane, you ok"

"Maura! Er yeah yeah I'm fine, bad dream" Jane said grabbing some water

"Jane, Jane. Talk to me" Jane walked back over to her bed and sat down next to Maura

"I can't, Maura ok I can't" Jane wiped the sweat of her head

"Jane, you're worrying me ok this past week you really are"

"It's it's just. Memories they keep coming back every night he comes back and haunts my dreams, it's hard to sleep it's impossible to get through the night with out him coming back. Hoyt. He, he's the guy who raped me Maura, and I can't shove him of my mind at night. It's horrible it's just I can't stand it I cant go on with him there every second of the night I can't." Jane broke down in tears just in time for Maura to gather her in her arms.

"Jane, it's ok. I'm here, ok I'm here for you I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You're to precious for that to happen to you. You're a brave, strong courageous young women, and I respect you with everything you've being through. Anything you need I'll be here just ask and I'll be here for you. I promise" Maura stood up and pulled Jane over to her bed

"You're sleeping with me for tonight and for however much longer you need, no buts no nothing Jane c'mon"

"ok"

Rapping her arms around Jane form behind Maura kissed her on her cheek

"Night Jane, sleep well. I'm right here"

Dropping of to sleep Jane slept quietly and calm for the rest of the night and morning.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter quick update but I hope you like it REVIEW!**_


	5. Just let me hold you

_**Sorry for slow update guys stupid school, get my assessment back tomorrow :D I based it on Rizzoli And Isles can't wait to see what I get :DDDDDD Anyway here's the next**_** chapter.**

* * *

A week later Jane was in baseball practice whilst Maura was sat on the bleachers watching her and reading a biology book at the same time.

"Jane you're up" Coach Bell shouted from across the pitch.

Hitting the ball Jane ran, she scored a home run. Getting back round she cheered.

"Whoop" Jane through her hands up in the air whilst smiling then looking over at Maura who smiled back.

"Good now play like that in games Rizzoli" Mrs Bell shouted from where he was stood.

* * *

Half an hour later after showering Jane arrived back at her dorm, walking in she saw Maura with her eyes closed singing. Slowly sitting down on the bed Jane smiled at Maura. Since meeting her Jane had grown to like her. At first they hadn't got on, Jane still didn't know where she stood with her. But what she knew was that they cared for eachother. Jane had stuck up for Maura and protected her and Maura had looked after Jane when she needed it. Crossing her legs Jane realized what song it was, her favorite song.

"_**Grant my last request,**_  
_** And just let me hold you.**_  
_** Don't shrug your shoulders,**_  
_** Lay down beside me.**_  
_** Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,**_  
_** But one last time let's go there,**_  
_** Lay down beside me**_

_** Oh, I've found, that I'm bound**_  
_** To wander down that one way road.**_  
_** And I realize all about your lies**_  
_** But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before.**_

_** I just want you closer,**_  
_** Is that alright?**_  
_** Baby let's get closer tonight**_"

When finished Maura opened her eyes and looked at Jane who startled her. "Jane" Maura breathed

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Jane said standing up and walking over to the piano.  
"It's fine, I didn't know you were in here" Maura said having a drink of her water

"You have a beautiful voice, you know any more songs" Jane asked taking a seat on the stool in front of the piano.

"Yes, why" Maura asked back  
"Wanna sing it" Jane asked placing her fingers on some keys

"Ok, sure I'm not the best at singing this one without music though" Maura said leaning her arm on the side of the piano looking at Jane  
"It's fine I'll play for yu just sing a line and I'll start playing"

"I didn't know you could play" Maura half asked  
"Yeah" Smiling at eachother Maura begone.

**"_You've got the words to change a nation __but you're biting your tongue __You've spent a life time stuck in silence __afraid you'll say something wrong" _**Jane began to play the piano

_**"If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song? So come, on come on Come on, come on You've got a heart as loud as lions So why let your voice be tamed? Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away Come on, Come on  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream till the words dry out so put it in all of the papers, i'm not afraid they can read all about it read all about it oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh  
At night we're waking up the neighbors while we sing away the blues making sure that we remember yeah cause we all matter too if the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules so come on, come on come on, come on, lets get the tv and the radio to play our tune again its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events there's no need to be afraid i will sing with you my friend Come on, come on" **_

Once finished Jane and Maura smiled at eachother

"You're a great player" Maura said gazing into Jane's eyes

"You're an amazing singer" Jane said standing up in front of Maura  
"Do you sing Jane" Maura asked still not braking eye contact with Jane

"Sometimes but I'm not as near as good as you" They smiled at eachother again.

_Omg we're so close I could kiss her right now_ Jane thought t herself. Just as Jane was backing away she had a sudden adrenalin rush and crushed her lips on Maura's whilst wrapping her arms around her waist. Maura found herself kissing her back whilst wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. Pushing Maura up against the wall Jane drew herself back.

Both out of breath Maura looked at Jane shocked. Stepping back Jane ran her hands through her hair

"I'm so sorry Maur I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry" Jane looked back at Maura then to the ground

"So you're regretting it" Jane quickly looked up at Maura hearing the hurt in Maura's voice  
"What, you, you wanted me to kiss you" Jane asked

"Yes, I've been wanting you to kiss me for a while now" Maura admitted walking up to Jane. Looking at eachother they both smiled. Jane lifted her hand up and stroked Maura's face. "Me too" Was all she said before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

_**OK guys short chapter I know but wanted to give you an update, let me know what ya think BC this is kinda writing itself tbh so REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW and let me know what ya think wish me luck on my assessment results!**_


End file.
